I'll take care of you
by weaponsarewords
Summary: Both moping about their sorry lot in life, Dean and Colby find comfort in each other's arms.


Dean and Colby were...friends. It was a rocky use of the word, seeing as they fell out more often than bitchy schoolgirls, but when it came down to it, they had each other's backs. And that's what made a friend. Loyalty.

This loyalty did not extend to romance, however. Whilst if they were in serious relationships they would never even consider each other, when they were single or having casual relations, they would often find comfort and release in one another, rather than seeking the company of women.

It wasn't that they were gay, or even bi, or so they reasoned to themselves as they'd lay in the afterglow cuddling sleepily. It was just better, easier, to be with someone you trusted. A mate who cared deeply for you. Vulnerability before a friend was much easier than being vulnerable in front of a stranger, who you'd expose everything to just to never see again.

Today had been hard. Chelsea had told Colby they were off, that she couldn't trust him, and the tension between them was so thick even Murray had picked up on it. McCarthy had given them an earful on professionalism again, only winding up Chelsea more. When he had tried to apologise later she had just bit his head off. Feeling low and rejected, Colby had skulked off to Salt to get some comfort pizza.

Already at Salt, Dean nursed his second beer of the evening, reeling from the day's events. He'd finally done it. After all those years of trying to care for her, excusing and forgiving her, he had finally sent her to a shrink.

He should be happy, relieved that his mother was finally going to get the help that she needed. But he wasn't. Her words echoed in his head; "I hate you...The day you were born was the worst day of my life...Dean please..." Never in his whole life had he felt so wretched, so much like the lowlife scumbag everyone thought he was. He had abandoned her, left her in a loony bin, and if not that, then definitely prison. God he was pathetic, he decided as he downed his beer and ordered another.

As he drank, a familiar presence flopped on the stool beside him, with a deep sigh. "Colby," He muttered in greeting.

Colby nodded back at him. Taking Dean in, his own feelings of self pity were overtaken by concern. "You look rough."

Dean's chuckle was humourless. "Cheers mate, back at ya."

Colby smiled grimly. Dean's voice was devoid of its usual sarcastic sunniness and just sounded straight up glum.

"You up for some pizza?" He asked, trying to force a sense of brightness into his tone. "Could go back to my place and have a lads night. Robbo's out."

Dean brightened slightly before slumping back down. "I guess mate. I'm not allowed back in the caravan anyway." After Willow and Chelsea had rescued him, he'd been told that he had to leave the caravan to air out for at least a day before he could go back. His stuff was probably screwed too.

"Every cloud, Dean. Now you get to hang out with the handsomest cop in Summer Bay." Colby preened his hair and pouted dramatically.

Actual laughter burst out of Dean, and Colby felt a swell of pride in his chest.

"You keep telling yourself that Colby." He replied. Just as Colby was about to retort, Brody handed him his pizza.

"Ready to go then mate?" He asked. Dean nodded and together they left the restaurant.

Getting back to the flat, Dean threw himself across the sofa whilst Colby grabbed them both a beer. Devouring the pizza in a ravenous manner, the men sat enjoying the food and company.

Once the pizza had been thoroughly demolished, they both relaxed into their seats. After a comfortable silence stretched out, Colby finally spoke.  
"Are you okay mate?"

Dean frowned and stated at the ceiling. Why did Colby have to ruin this with that chick stuff? He appreciated the concern but didn't feel the desire to declare how much of failure he was, especially not to the man he'd respected for years.

"Yeah mate, fine. Brilliant." He replied. "Can we chuck the telly on? There's a show I like."

Colby handed him the remote and they sat transfixed.  
Eventually the temperature in the flat dropped as the sky darkened, and both men, dressed in only tops and jeans, were cold.

Colby could hear Dean's teeth chattering as he tried to hide his coldness. Always putting on a brave face, he thought fondly. Standing up, he stood over Dean, who looked at him in confusion.

"You'd make a crap window mate."

"And here I was coming to warm you up. Budge over," Colby ordered, Dean obeying quietly.

Colby pressed himself to the back of the sofa, manhandling Dean so he was laying in front of him. As Colby was taller, he simply rested his head on the arm of the couch and continued watching the telly.  
Dean simply blushed. While he would never admit it to a living soul, and possibly not even to a dead one, he enjoyed being manhandled. Mostly by Colby. Being reminded how small and pliable he was sent a thrill down him. But that wasn't why he was blushing.

They were spooning. Spooning. S-P-O-O-N-I-N-G. That gross coupley thing that was sweet and soft. Not like what he and Colby were to each other at all. Or, not what he'd admit that he and Colby were to each other  
Dean shifted around, trying to get comfortable, and in doing so, grinded back against Colby's crotch. A small hiss left the taller man at the friction, and he used the arm around Dean's shoulders to pinch his nipple through his shirt.

"Ow!" Dean yelped, and glared over his shoulder. "What the hell was that for?"

"You know what you did," Colby growled in his ear, rubbing his crotch against Dean's butt. Dean flushed all over again and lay still.

"I'm so sorry officer," He drawled sarcastically, turning in Colby's arms to face him and bat his eyelashes. "Are you going to punish me?"

Colby smirked and a rush of arousal flooded them as the realised just where this was going. It had been so long since they had been together properly. Quickies for stress relief in the toilets of Salt or the gym just didn't cut it.

"Yes, I think I am." Colby grabbed Dean and pushed him off the sofa, following suit quickly. Before Dean knew it he was being dragged to Colby's bedroom, and thrown on his bed.

Once Dean had finally gotten his bearings, his jeans and underwear were off and his shirt was being pulled the same way. Stripped bare, he stared up at an equally naked Colby.

Gesturing at the headboard Dean shifted backwards until he was resting against it. Colby was on him then, kissing him like his life depended on it. And maybe it did.

They plundered each other like men who had finally tasted water after a drought, Dean clutching Colby's hair and shoulders, Colby cupping Deans face, thumb caressing his cheeks despite the heated kiss.

As they drew away for breath, Colby nuzzled against Dean's ear. "I want to take care of you Dean," He nipped at Dean's earlobe, "Will you let me?" He moved to look deeply into his partner's eyes.

Dean looked away. He wanted this, to forget everything that had happened, to be fifteen and fooling around with his best mate again. But even now, he didn't know if he could be vulnerable. His scarred heart was barely healed from Willow.

"You can trust me, Dean." Colby said, running a hand softly through Dean's hair. To prove his point he scratched gently across his neck, watching emerald eyes roll back with pleasure. "I know you, Dean. I know what you need. Please, let me help you."

"Please Colby, yeah, do what you want..." Dean trailed off, looking away embarrassed. Colby nudged him, mouthing what softly. "I'm yours Colby." Dean finished his thought and Colby's eyes lit up.

Reaching under the bed, Colby held up a pair of padded leather handcuffs. The sexy kind of cuffs, not his harsh work ones. Not that it would really matter to Dean, he was familiar with both sets.

"You said you're mine, does that mean that you'll do whatever I say?"

A loud swallow and a quick nod answered Colby. Quickly, before his fellow River Boy could change his mind, Colby fastened the cuffs and looped the chain around the headboard. Dean was now officially at his mercy.

Finally, what seemed like hours after they had started, Colby began paying attention to what really mattered. Dean's cock. Moving down the younger man's body, he straddled his thighs and began pumping the touch starved organ. The moan that escaped Dean's lips was almost too hot to believe.

"God you're beautiful Dean," Colby groaned as he took both of their dicks in hand. Dean turned and buried his head in his arms. He didn't want this mushy stuff.

Colby noted the cringing at his words and held back. He could spill compliments at Dean like a litany until he was as blue as his uniform, but none of it mattered if Dean didn't believe him.

Changing tact, he fell to his hands and knees, and began kissing and biting Dean's chest and abdomen. He was truly perfect.

Dean closed his eyes tightly as he was bit and kissed, getting lost in the sensation. The bands of leather around his wrists reminded him that he was tethered down, that he was safe. Mixed with the motions of Colby's mouth, he felt safe.

Working his way up the pliant body with his mouth, Colby fished under the bed with his hand, clutching on his 'fun time bag' (Dean had chosen the name when they were teenagers, and it had stuck) Once he was back at Dean's ear, he whispered huskily, "I'm going to fuck you Dean."

Dean let out a whimper, but nodded. Being like this, cuffed down and helpless, if it were with anyone else would feel scary and exposing. But with Colby, it was so freeing. He didn't have to make any decisions, if things went wrong here it wasn't his fault. Someone would always be there rooting for him and giving him their undivided attention, so long as he was with Colby.

Colby coated his fingers with lube and began stretching Dean carefully. First with one finger, slowly pushing into his opening and circling around, listening keenly for any sign of severe discomfort. When there was no objection, and Dean had began grinding down on his finger, Colby inserted a second slicked finger.

Scissoring Dean open, his index finger pushed against his prostate, causing Dean to let out a yelp of pleasure.  
"Colby, Colby please, I need you in me now," Dean panted, hiding his face in his arm.

"Patience Deano, patience." Colby chuckled, removing his fingers and applying lube to his cock. Lining himself up, he held himself up on his arms, hovering over Dean. "I'm gonna take care of you Dean, always."

He pushed himself into Dean in one fluid movement, eyes closing in pleasure. This was where he was meant to be, where everything made sense. He could spend the rest if his life doing anything, but deep down, in that dark part of his brain that he ignored frantically, that he'd never feel as tranquil and right as he did with Dean, in the most intimate position possible.

Dean had closed his eyes and let out gasping breaths as he was filled. It wasn't the first time he'd had Colby inside of him, but every time he was amazed by how overwhelming the sensation was. And how perfect it felt. Colby had always been the one person who could really make him feel at ease. He loved his mum and Willow, but they always made him edgy, as he anticipated the next drama. There wasn't any of that with Colby. At least, there hadn't been. His face contorted into a scowl as he recalled the accident, when Colby had abandoned him.

Gazing down, panic struck Colby as Dean's face darkened. "Dean, are you okay? Do you want me to stop? Have I hurt you?" He transferred his weight to one arm, the other stroking Dean's face softly.

A dark snicker escaped Dean. "You did mate. At the crash."

Not for the first time since that faithful night guilt welled up in Colby's chest. He'd always regretted leaving Dean from the moment he made the decision to do so. "Dean, I know I abandoned you in the past, but listen to me," He leaned down to kiss Dean's neck, dotting kisses between each of his words.

"I'm – Never – Leaving – You – Again. Understand?"

Dean answered with a nod, a burning desire to let everything else go setting both of their eyes alight.

Colby took the nod as an indication to continue his actions, and began to move into Dean, building pace quickly. Dean closed his eyes and let the sensation wash over him, small moans escaping his lips.

Getting closer to the edge, Colby leaned down and began to bite and suck on his neck. Occasionally he nibbled Dean's earlobe, and as he reached his peak, one hand reaching down to stroke Dean to completion.

"You're mine Dean, always mine, say it," Colby hissed as he felt himself losing control.

"Fuck, Colby I'm yours, all yours, fuck!" Dean let out a moan that was more of a yell as he finished, Colby's low groan signalling the officer was not far behind him.

As they lay together, panting into the silence, Dean felt that blissful weightlessness only Colby could bring him.

Colby got up, slightly unwillingly at first, but Dean's inability to do so made it necessary. He grabbed a damp cloth from the bathroom and cleaned himself and Dean with it. Tossing the cloth aside, he quickly removed the cuffs from Dean's wrists, slowly lowering and massaging his arms to rest on the bed.

"You okay buddy?" Colby asked softly, thumbs gently brushing Dean's wrists.

"Yeah, I'm...yeah I'm good." Dean looked away and added on in a whisper, "Can I stay here tonight?"

Colby simply pulled the cover down so that Dean could slide inside of them. Colby quickly followed suit.

"You're always welcome here." Colby said seriously.  
Dean nodded, a long yawn forcing his mouth open and his eyes closed. Turning to face Colby he pulled the older man toward him, burrowing his face into his chest.

Smiling softly, Colby ran his hand across Dean's hair, and pulled the covers up over them.

Quiet snores escaped the younger man and Colby placed his head on his pillow. Certain that Dean was asleep, he voiced the thoughts he could never say in the light of the day.

"I love you so much, Dean Thompson."


End file.
